


Spoils of War

by ShadowHeart405



Series: The Reaper and the General [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chaos Warriors Don't Play Nice With Each Other, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Past Sexual Abuse, if it's not okay it's not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHeart405/pseuds/ShadowHeart405
Summary: There are definite advantages to having the Silver General on your side.
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Emperor Mateus (Final Fantasy II), Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The Reaper and the General [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169330
Kudos: 1





	Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> An import from my old FanFiction.net account, hence the backdate. I used to be "Draco's Daughter" over there. Presented here with some very minor edits, I didn't know Emperor Mateus's name at the time... he was just "The Emperor" back then.

The Emperor couldn't help but smirk down at Kuja. The lithe warrior had been defeated, and yet he still tried to defy the him. Kuja lay in a crater made by one of the Emperor's Starfall attacks, but he was attempting to get up. Kuja's reasoning for that was beyond Mateus. In his mind, Kuja had lost and should willingly submit to his whims. But Kuja was not won over so easily. As Mateus hovered over him, using his staff to pin him to the ground, Kuja squirmed and writhed, trying to escape.

"Just give in, as you do to your precious General," Mateus crooned, stroking Kuja's cheek with one hand, the other keeping the staff pressed against Kuja's chest. With a growl, Kuja spat into Mateus's face. The Emperor grimaced as he wiped the spittle off his face. "Still a bit of fight, I see."

"I am not your plaything," Kuja stated, still trying to catch his breath from the fight, continuing to struggle to try and get free. Mateus growled at that.

"We'll soon see you back in your proper place. Bedding the Silver General has made you bold. You once submitted so nicely, it's high time you went back to being the camp follower," Mateus said, leaning down to roughly bite Kuja's neck. Kuja let out a cry, kicking at Mateus as best he could, trying to keep him off of him. Mateus drew blood for that, the crimson liquid a beautiful contrast against Kuja's pale flesh, causing Kuja to cry out more, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes.

"No… please…" Kuja whimpered, the will to fight beginning to leave him. He remembered what it was like before he began to sleep exclusively with Sephiroth. The Emperor was not a kind partner, preferring very rough activities. Kuja hated it, but he had to endure as he worked and flirted with Sephiroth. The hard-earned protection and allegiance had given Kuja a reprieve from being Mateus's plaything.

Mateus merely chuckled, still keeping Kuja pinned, but instead of using his staff, he straddled him, smirking darkly.

"I'm going to enjoy every last moment of showing you your proper place," he said, leaning down to run a hand down Kuja's body, pulling a small whimper from the lithe warrior's lips.

"Cut," said a quiet voice, barely audible. Mateus was knocked off of Kuja by Sephiroth's infamous Octaslash. Kuja relaxed immediately, hearing that voice, a small smile on his face. Sephiroth settled down next to Kuja.

"You were almost too late," Kuja stated as Sephiroth helped him into a sitting position.

"Forgive me," Sephiroth said softly, one arm wrapped around Kuja. Kuja chuckled lightly.

"Defeat the Emperor, then we can discuss forgiveness," Kuja replied, nodding to where Mateus was recovering from the surprise attack, standing back up, his eyes fixating on Sephiroth and Kuja. Kuja could do him no harm in his weakened state, but Sephiroth appeared fresh and ready to fight. Mateus would not be able to beat Sephiroth, the battle with Kuja having taken a good portion of his energy.

"You win, Kuja… this time," Mateus stated, disappearing for parts unknown.

Sephiroth aided Kuja in returning to the Chaos Temple, where many of the Warriors of Chaos took up quarters. They slipped into Kuja's quarters unnoticed, allowing Kuja time to heal before facing any of the other warriors. Sephiroth gently settled Kuja onto his soft bed, pulling a light giggle from Kuja. Sephiroth smirked lightly, caressing Kuja's cheek.

"Need anything?" He asked.

"Nothing but a strong warrior by my side," Kuja replied, smiling tenderly up at him.


End file.
